Beach Trip
by fullm00n99
Summary: The Cullen family and Bella go to Outer Banks, North Carolina for a vacation after graduation. WARNING If you haven't read New Moon, don't read this!
1. Chapter 1 The Ride

Auther's note--- This is based on when I went to Outer Banks, NC for a week, a few days ago. I had such a good time I decided to write a Twilight fanfic on it. Hope you enjoy! If you have not read New Moon go back now! I'm serious this has major spoilers in it!

Disclaimer--- I do not own Twilight or ANY Trapt songs. It would be awesome if I did thought, lol.

_**Chapter 1--- The Ride**_

_I'd make it right if you wanted it_

_I want it back more than you know_

_I'd cross the line if you wanted it_

_I want you back_

_I'm waiting for you_

_To get that feeling once again_

_Reunited in the end_

_I've been waitng for you_

_To capture my imagination_

_'Cause I've been fooled my the illusions in my head_

I turned off my CD player, knowing it brought back so many painful memories. It took alot of money to get all my CDs back that I broke. But thaknfully Edward helped.

I heard a knock on the door. I had all my stuff packed, a week supply of clothes.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell. That must mean Edward was here. But I knew I didn't have to go down the stairs to meet Edward,because when I turned around, he was alreadygrabbing my bags.

"Hey, Bella. You all set?"

"Yea, you need help?" What kind of question was that...

Edward laughed, "No, I think I can get it." I nodded.

We went down the stairs, I gave Charlie a hug goodbye and told I'll see him in a week.

"Now Edward you be good to her, you hear?"

"Of course, it's not like I'm going to leave her at the beach alone and let her drown."

I hit Edward on the arm. Like I was really that accidental. But I looked into his eyes, and I knew what he ment. Just like in the woods when he left me and I got lost...

We walked to his shiny volvo. He put my bags in the runk and I got into the passenger side. In less than a second he was already putting the keys in the ignition.

"So we're gonna drive to the airport, and fly to the airport in Richmond, and then drive to the Outer Banks. Sound good to you?"

"Yes, but just a question, how long will this all take?" I thought we were still in my driveway, but we half way to the airport already.

"Well the plane ride will take about 6 hours, the driving will about and hour."

I nodded, I didn't want to get far in conversation because just like I predicted we were already at the airport.

Edward got both our bags, I carried a duffle bag, that's all he would let me carry. We got into our plane. Edward put the bags in the copartment. I started wondering where Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were.

"There on there way, they took an early flight, we're gonna meet them there."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

Edward laughed, "I cant't but you were looking around, being your curious self." I rolled my eyes at him.

It was already 5 o'clock P.M., so it would be dark soon, and people would be going to sleep. That would mean Edward and I could talk about whatever we wanted to. I was so excited about going to the beach. But Edward brought back something painful.

"You remember the last time we were on the plane. But not together, you and Alice and just me. But we were both going to Italy. I can't believe that was only 3 months ago."

I sighed, "I thought you wouldn't bring this up anymore."

"Yea, well, you know how it is."

I stared at him shaking my head. "No I don't know how it is."

He stared back at me searching for words. I guess he couldn't explain it to me, it just must be another little vampire thing.

"Forget it." I said. He smiled, apparently grateful that he wouldn't have to argue with me.

We sat back in our seats, holdnig hands. Every once in awhile I could feel his hands going through my hair. I was really tired. I had nightmares and had a hard time getting to sleep.

My nightmares were just like flashbacks, when Edward had said we needed to take a walk, and he said he didn't love me anymore and I wondered off looking for him. Everytime I thought about it, it was like a big boulder fell in my stomach.

I jerked my head up. I looked out the plane, it was dark. all the light were off, but ours. I looked next me, expecting Edward to be gone. then I would start looking and end up jumping off the plane. But he was there, smiling at me.

"I see your finally awake."

I started rubbing my eyes. That didn't seem right. I know I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel like I fell asleep. I looked at my watch. 11:30. Yep, I fell alseep.

"Sorry. Now we have less time to be together." Oops. Wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean, 'less time to spend together'? I will NEVER leave your side. How the hell did you think that?"

"Edward, I'm sorry, that's not what I ment."

I felt like crying. I didn't like it when he missunderstood what I was saying. But he noticed the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry. I know that's not what you ment."

He grabbed me and for awhile I thought he would never let me go, I had hoped that, but he soon let go. I knew I had to talk about something tha didn't involve leaving.

"So how are the arrangments going?"

"Well there will be extra rooms, since Carlisle and Esme aren't going. There are three twin beds, one bunk room, and another room with two seperate beds. The couple will take the twin beds. But you and be will be in the master bedroom. 'Cause that one has a bathroom, so if you have some human things to do, you don't have to walk so far. Sounds good right?"

I always got embarassed when we talked about my human needs. But he was right.

"Yea, it sounds great."

I noticed the plane started landing, after this we had an hour left in the car. This was so exciting. I had never been in a beach house before.

We got out the plane. Richmond, VA was pretty big, and the airport was nice, too. But I knew if I didn't have Edward with me-I shivered at the thought-then I would defiantatly get lost.

We went to the parking lot, there was Edward's volovo. That meant we were going to drive fast. No wonder he said it was going to take an hour! We got in the car. He started driving.

"That was a nice flight."

"Yea, I wouldn't know I was asleep half the time..."

He laughed, "Half? You were awake maybe 35 minutes on the plane."

I ignored him. Then I remembered something. In North Carolina it was sunny. I don't think it ever really rained there.

"Edward..."

"Yes."

"What are you going to do about the sun?"

He thought for a little bit, when he said, "Well were going to wear lots of black."

"But black absorbs sunlight..."

"Exactly, so then it will barely touch our skin. Besides we aren't gonna go to the beach that much, at dark yes."

"What exactly are we going to do?"

"Well tomarrow, we're just going to relax. Tuesday go to a mall called TimBuck II. Wednesday nothing really, we'll se when that day comes. On Thrusday, well..."

"Well, what?"

"We might get split up, for a couple hours."

"WHAT?" I grabbed Edwards hand indicating that I didn't want to be without him at all.

"Listen, in the morning the guys are going fishing and the girls shopping when we get back. But you might come fishing with us, and I go shopping with you girls. But we'll have to see how that works out."

Oh no. I didn't want Edward to leave me, but I also didn't want go fishing, knowing me I'd go overbaord. Just like that movie when the rich girl fell of the boat and lost her memory, and fell in love with this other guy. OMG!

"Edward... Have you seen that movie Overboard?"

He laughed really hard then. "Bella I would never let that happen to you."

"Ok just checking."

He laughed again and then continued. "Well Friday we're going to go out to eat a this pizza place. Oh yea I forgot on Tuesday we're going to go to a Seafood Buffet. And then on Saturday, Jetskiing and mini golf. Sound fun?"

"Yea but just one comment... you guys can't eat!"

"Yes, but you can"

I sighed and looked out the window. We were at Corrola already. What a fast hour, but this is Edward. We pulled into a house. It was borwn and looked very pretty.

"We're here."


	2. Chapter 2 First DayMonday

**Author's note-- I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! But please note, the stuff there doing in this story, I did when I went to the beach with my family. It was really fun. Though I didn't sleep in the Master bedroom like Edward and Bella are. But here's a description of the house. **

**First Floor, counter by the door, ahead of that is a pool table ( I will have fun with that in this story) on the left to that sliding doors to outside, with a hottub and pool. on the right of the pool table is a room with a twin bed (that bed is not in use in the story) then a bathroom, then the bunk room with 2 bunk beds (thats also not in use).**

**Second floor, is the floor where everyone is sleeping. when you first get there, there is a washer and dryer machine. then up ahead, staring on the right, a room with twin beds that room is going to be Rosalie's and Emmet's room, even though they can't sleep. Then a bathroom, then the room with separate beds (thats not in use in the story) then the master bedroom (Bella's and Edward's room), in the room is a bathroom, and a sliding door to get on the deck where you can go downstiars to get to the pool, then there is another bedroom with a twin bed (Alice's and Jasper's room) that room also has a sliding door, but has an awesome swing by the door.**

**Third floor- The living room straight ahead, on the left of that is the office, with a fold out bed couch thingy. theres a door by the computer to get into the kitchen wich is left of the dining room, wich is behind the living room. between the dining room and the living room are sliding doors to get on another deck, but there are no stairs to get into the pool. but there are lots of chairs and a table. **

**Outside- right ahead is the pool, around the far right hand corner is a hot tub. beside the pool is a door to go outside, in front of that is a lake. If you take the trail you'll ebd up at the beach. you have to walk along the river shore, go through the woods, and walk on the road, and climb some stairs and your there! **

**Hope I made everything clear enough for a visualation. There's also a Kayak, but I never went on it, but my step dad and grandpa did and they said they fell and it hurt. But if you suggest I do a Kayak scene then tell me!**

**Disclaimer--- I dont own twilight nor Trapt songs. Or Family Guy.**

Chapter 2--- First day, Monday **Part 1- Breakfest**

When we had gotten to the house Edward put me in my bed and layed next to me. I fell alseep and had a nightmare. Not the usual, there was a song playing...

_Can you tell_

_That I pick my poison well_

_That I have no more to sell to you_

And then I saw Jacob. He was smiling the smile I had loved before he turned into a werewolf. I had loved him, not the same as Edward, but still it was love.

_Is it really that important that I settle down_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts_

The I heard Edward's velvety voice say "Calm him down now!" But it was to late, he had already turned into a werewolf, and he leaped for me.

I shot up. I looked around. It was light out. It had been awhile since I saw the sun, I smiled at it. I looked straight ahead and saw Edward sitting in a red chair. He looked a little unhappy.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled at me and nodded. I looked at him, knowing he wasn;t telling me something. He seemed to notice.

"You were talking in your sleep again... You said 'No Jacob, I love you.'"

That was pretty bad. Talking in my sleep was bad enough when I had said Edward's name, but now this? Great...

"Edward you know I love you more than anybody. It was a nightmare..."

Edward came to me. He put his cold finger to my face and held up a tear. I didn't even know I was crying, I guess I do that alot. I looked down. I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Hey." Edward said, I looked up. "Cheer up, it's a vacation, time to relax. Forget about it all. 'Cause this week or ,maybe forever, we won't metion about-"

I put my finger over his lips and then kissed them. The tears came down then, so fast, they even hit Edward as I kissed him. I let go, his face was wet with tears. He started laughing.

"Go take a shower, we're all making breakfest for the little human girl."

I smiled at him, and did as I was told. I grabbed my clothes and went in the shower, it felt so good. I got out, brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed. I deided to wear jean shorts and a blue tank top. It had been so long since I've been able to wear this kind of clothes. I ws really happy, despite what had just happened a few minutes ago.

I ran up the stairs to the kitchen. Emmet and Jasper were listening to music, my CD Edward bought me, that he said he loved. They were listening to his favorite song from it.

_No more_

_My vision has never been so clear_

_Looks like I have no one left to fear_

_Your walls of pride are only fencing you in_

_Your ego's been playing games with your head_

_Your'e not the mastermind_

_I am a product of my own design_

It's a good song. Roselie was on the computer, looking at something. Alice was at the oven, cleaning it from what it looked like. Edward had set the table for me, he had a plastic plate- I understood why it wasn't crystal- with a fork on one side. There was even a beautiful rose on the other side of the plate. On the plate there were scrambled eggs, and some bacon and saugage. And to complete it, there was a (plastic) glass of milk. As I walked over, Edward pulled the chair out for me. I kissed him, then sat down. I then noticed his eyes, they were a very dark shade of topaz, apparently he went hunting, maybe all of them...

Edward sat across from me watching me eat. I noticed the food was already cut. How bad does he think I am? Alice came over to. She smiled so wide you could see her sparkilng white teeth. Oh how they had it so easy. But I'm not going to comment on that part. Who knows how Edward would feel if I said that.

"So, is it good?" Alice asked me. I guess that ment she made it.

"Delicous." And truth be told, it was. Even though they can't eat, Alice must practice cooking. Or she could just be like Charlie knowing only how to make eggs, bacon, and sasauge.

When I finshed Alice grabbed my plate, fork, and (plastic) glass. Edward pulled me up like I was some kind of rag doll, sat down in my chair, and put me in his lap. He picked up the rose and looked at it. I looked to, there were no thorns. I sighed. Edward looked up at me.

"What?"

"The thorns are gone, everything was plastic, even the food was cut for me already."

Edward looked at me. He smiled warmly. It was amazing at how cold his body was, but how warm his smile could be. I put my arms around his neck, and stared at his eyes. I wondered where he went hunting without getting caught. And if they all went, how did they all manage it. There were houses everywhere. How are we going to pull this off? I decided not to ask questions.

"So," Edward said almost startling me because of the quiet except for the music, "all your stuff is put away already. So we have two choices, pool or pool."

I stared questioningly at him. Pool or pool...

"Sorry, swimming or play pool?"

"Oh... well I can swim, but I don't know how to play pool..."

Then Emmet popped up beside me.

"You don't know how to play pool? Wow. How about I choose. Lets play pool. I can teach you Bella."

I thought for a minute but nodded anyway. This vacation wasn't just for me, everyone had to enjoy.

"Cool Bella. Yo Rose get your butt of the computer and come play some pool!"

Before I could blink my eyes Rosalie was by Emmet and slapping him.

"Don't you know how to talk to a lady?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just had the impression you were a vampire and not a human girl like Bella here."

"Oh shut up!" Rosalie slapped Emmet one more time, then ran down the stairs.

"Women." I thought I heard Emmet mumble. "Hey Jasper, up for some pool?"

Jasper looked over at Emmet. I hadn't noticed that he turned the CD player off and was now watching Family Guy.

"No, this is getting interesting, but I'm a bit insulted..."

"Why?" Edward asked him.

"Well Brian's cousin, Jasper, is getting married..."

"What's so wrong about that?" Edward asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I'm insulted bacause Jasper is getting married to a guy!"

Emmet started laughing very hard. Edward chuckled, obviously he didn't want to laugh to hard. Alice, who had washed my dishes, went over to Jasper and started messaging his shoulders.

"Jasper, it's ok, it's not like your'e gay." Alice comforted him.

"Or is he? That is the question!" Emmet said.

Alice went over to Emmet and slapped him, too. Girls just love hitting on Emmet. Haha.

"So are you gonna play pool?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here and compfort Jasper. He's going to need a little emotional support..." Alice answered, and went to go sit with Jasper.

Edward picked me up and craddled me in his arms.

"So I guess it's just me, you, Rosalie, and Edward." Emmet said, I nodded.

"Guess again. I'm going to stay up here and go on the computer." Rosalie said. I guessed she was downstairs and was waiting for awhile and got bored.

"Fine we don't need you, you spoil the fun anyway." Emmet said. But knew when we were done playing they would be sitting on the couch making out.

Edward carried me downstairs to the pool table and set me down in a chair. Emmet started looking at the sticks, figuring who should get wich stick.

"Ok Bella I'm going to teach you first, then we play, ok?"

**Part 2- Learning how to play pool, dun dun dun**

"Alright, now I'm just going to give you the basics right now, 'k?" Emmet told me. I nodded. "Great! Well first you have to make sure you got the right size stick." I heard Edward snicker behind me.

Emmet grabbed two sticks, one long, one short.

"Alright, wich one do you think you need?" I looked at them. I pointed at the short one. Emmet shook his head. "The long one is yours. Wonder why?"

"Why?" I looked confused, that didn't make since, I was am shorter than him then I should get the shorter stick.

"Well, you're shorter than me, so you'll need the longer to reach further. If you have the short one then you might be in a pickle, you don't want that. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now after everyother turn, I'd say, look at the tip of the stick and make sure you have chalk on it. If not, then the ball will slip and it won't go where you want it to. Now by the looks of it, you might need some chalk."

Emmet grabbed my stick and got a blue square of chalk and started rubbing it on the tip of the stick. Emmet must love teaching somebody something, since the people (or whatever) he lives with already know this stuff.

I looked behind me, Edward was sitting contently on a stool. He had his arm on his knee and his chin on his hand, wich was balled imto a fist. He was so perfect looking, it looked like he was doing a pose as the thinking man. I laughed to myself at that thought.

"Here you go." I looked back forward and Emmet was handing me my stick. "Now Edward, be a good vampire and rack the balls please." I looked over and Edward got up and started to put the balls in a triangle thing.

"Come here Bella, I'll show you how to rack the balls." I went over to Edward. "Alright well first put a solid at the tip." I did so. "Good." Like I was uncapable of doing that... "Now put a striped on either side. And the 8 ball goes right between those, keep going into the pattern." I did that, but something didn't make since. I was going to have to put to stripes together. Edward knew already."You're going to have to put those stripes together. Now the solids. Ok! Good job, honey." He kissed my cheek and went back to his chair, making his pose.

I walked over to Emmet. "I'll go first." He held the stick, with a soft grip at the bottom, he had the tip between his thumb and index finger. He hit the white ball, and the other balls ent everywhere. He had to tell wich ones he gotten in. "I have stripes, you have solids. I'll let you go. Now the white ball is called the Q-ball, remember that. Now make sure you aim, if you don't aim, then who knows what will happen."

I tried holding my stick the way Emmet did. I aimed the Q-ball to hit a solid into the nearest socket. I hit it, and the ball went maybe two inches and hit nothing. Emmet laughed.

"Maybe you should hold it differently." He showed me a different way, instead of the tip being between his thumb and his index finger, he put his thumb under the tip and wrapped his index finger around it. "Ok try that."

I got my stick up and held it the way Emmet showed me. I aimed at the same ball, I hit the Q-ball. It went further, but only because it bounced around. Great. Emmet laughed again.

"Well you got the chalk on it..." He muttered to himself. "Ok, here's what I have to say. Hold the bottom a bit more tightly and the tip a bit more loosly." He put the Q-ball back where it was.

For the thrid time I aimed at the solid ball. That little devil was going in this time. I did as Emmet instructed. I hit the ball... the solid went the socket!

Emmet walked over to me. "Good job!" He held his hand up, indicating he wanted a high 5, so I gave him one. The cold shocked my hand a little. "You still wanna practice or what?" I thought for a little. I had an idea.

"No, how about you play Edward, this will be interesting."

"Ok. But who are you goong to cheer for, him, your lover, or me, your teacher."

"I think I'll cheer for my lover."

"Wait. No cheer for Emmet. You always cheer for me." I shrugged. "Ok..."

Emmet racked the balls. I sat in the chair Edward was sitting in. I sat straight up, with my hands in my lap. When Emmet had the balls racked, Edward went first. And I gotta say, I thought I was bad. Edward hit the Q-ball and it hit the solid but that only tapped the rest of the balls. Emmet shook his head. He went over to the Q-ball aimed at a striped ball, hit it and it went into the socket.

"Go Emmet." I said with not that much feeling in it. I was still shocked, no wonder Edward told me to cheer for Emmet! Edward totally sucked at this!

It went on for awhile, Emmet getting all the balls in, and the only way Edward got a turn was beacuase Emmet would let him go. Finally, the game ended. All the stripes were gone, Edward had only gotten two balls in. I felt bad. Or maybe he did and didn't want me to feel left out...

"Do you feel bad for me?" Edward looked at me. He smiled his crooked smile. It always made me fall head over heels for him.

"No, well yeah, but I didn't loose on purpose if that's what you mean." I nodded. Good enough answer I suppose.

"So what now?" Emmet asked.

"I guess I'll practice more..." I answered.

The rest of the day was relaxing. Rosealie and Alice went grocery shopping, knowing that I stil had to eat. Me and Edward practiced pool. Emmet laughed his head off. If he weren't already dead, then he would've died of laughter. At night everyone went into there rooms. Edward carried me in the bed and tucked me in.

"Fun day, huh?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"Tomarrow will be better."

"Ok." I yawned. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

"Get some sleep."

"Are you going to stay here with me?"

"Of course. Goodnight."

"I love you."

He laughed. "I love you, too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Sorry if I didn't describe the pool games better. if your wondering, I'm not that bad at pool. I was actually taught on our last day there. But I didn't know what to write for there first day. I'm going to try and get chapter three out ASAP, but it's going to be a bit longer than this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Second day Tuesday

**Disclaimer---- I do not own Twilight, Timbuck II or any stores, in Timbuck II. I do not own Micheal Jackson or any of his family members.**

**Author's note- Down in part 2 there is a scene that may be a bit more appropriate for ages 15 or older. Just a warning. Yes, and my best buddy Vampireninjagirl helped out with some of the stuff in part 2. Shes cool... I had to write it... shes right next to me... lol.**

**Chapter 3- Second Day- Tuesday**

**Part one- Swimming**

_"Is she awake yet?"_

_"No not yet, what's up?"_

_"Change of plans. Today we're just going to go to the mall, Seafood Buffet tomarrow."_

_"Ok, sounds good. Doesn't matter to me, I probably won't eat anything."_

I slowly opened my eyes. Sitting next to me was Edward. I sat up and saw Alice sitting in the red chair across the bed.

"Good morning, Bella."

"'Morning, Alice..."

"Still tired are we?" Edward asked me. I shook my head and stiffled a yawn.

"She's just drowsy." Alice said. She got up and patted my head. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah...I...was dream...less..." I yawned more.

"Why don't you get some more sleep." Edward told me in a conerned voice.

"No, you don't sleep during vacation!" I told him. He shrugged.

"Well Bella, breakfest today is pancakes. JASPER!" Alice screamed out Jasper's name. It startled me. Edward laughed and rubbed my shoulders.

Jasper came in with a tray with pancakes and another (plastic) glass of milk. The pancakes were already cut, just like yesterday. The only thing missing was the red rose.

"Missing something?" Edward said as he held out the rose. He kissed me softly on the cheek as I began to eat. They must think it's fasinating, because they were staring at me eat. I can't blame them though. If I saw them hunt, I'd be pretty fasinated myself.

I finished eating and Alice took the tray and I saw her go up stairs, Jasper followed her. Edward layed his head in my lap. I started rubbing his head. His bronze hair was so soft, and so beautiful. What would I be without him... what a retorical question. I would be a mess, that's for sure.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure what I would be like if you weren't in my life."

"And what's your conclusion?"

"I would be a mess." Edward nodded.

"Not only that, but you would be dead. Don't mean to scare you, but I did save you from Tyler's van."

"Yes...and, also I almost died when I jumped off the cliff..."

Edward laughed. How was that funny? "Just lay off the extreme sports for awhile."

"Will do."

He put his head up from my lap, and I hugged him.

"So when are we going to go to the mall?"

"In a little bit. You want to take a swim with me?"

"Just you?"

"I think Emmett's out there. Rosalie is laying in a chair, trying very hard to get a tan... Alice is with Jasper playing pool or something."

I nodded, "Let me change, please."

He made a face, "Do I have to leave?" I hit his head and he left. Like he said 'I may not be human, but I am a man.'

I changed into my bathing suit, it was a red one piece. It had been awhile since I've been swimming. I ran down the stairs (I tripped once, but caught myself.) and went outside. Edward was on the edge of the pool being splashed on by Emmett. Rosalie was laying in a chair like Edward had said. All three of them were sparkling in the sunlight. I was about to go back inside and forget the whole thing, but I was caught.

"Hey Bella, come jump in, it's not that cold!" Emmett yelled out.

I went down to the deep end and put my foot in the water. I looked over but Emmett wasn't there. Then the next thing I know, I'm in the water, in Edward's arms. He was laughing.

"You ok?"

"What happened?"

"Emmett got out the pool and pushed you in while I swam over to get you. You aren't hurt are you." He started looking around my body looking to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

There was a splash in the water. I looked up and Alice was by the pool, Emmett was in the pool.

"You idiot." Alice yelled at Emmett.

"Alice, you got me wet!" Rosalie yelled.

"Sorry Rose." Alice went back inside and continued playing pool with Jasper.

"Ok I got an idea, but Rose you have to get into the pool!" Emmett said.

"Let me here the idea first."

"Lets play chicken! Rose you get on my shoulders, Bella on Eddie's shoulders."

"What...what...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?" Edward practically screamed at Emmett.

"Sorry, dude. Well how about it?"

"'Sorry, dud?' Don't think so, you aren't getting off that easy!"

Edward leaped over at Emmett and started hitting him. I watched them. It brought me back to when Jacob turned into a werewolf and fought with Paul. I couldn't take that again.

"STOP!" I yelled at them. They stopped as soon as I yelled it. "Can we just play the game now, please." I fought back tears. I knew I couldn't so I just dove right under. When I got back Edward was right next to me.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I think so."

Edward grabbed me and held on to me. He kissed my head and let go. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

Edward picked me up and put on his shoulders. I was a bit nervous having to fight with Rosalie. I looked over and Emmett had put Rosalie on his shoulders already.

"Ok lets begin!" Emmett yelled.

I don't know how to explain this, but it didn't last long. Rosalie kicked me once and i fell off Edward's shoulder's and fell in the water. Edward grabbed me before I hit the bottom. He was laughing. He held my body and I felt him shake as he laughed. I was so glad when Alice came out to tell us to get ready to go shopping.

I went into my room and took a shower. When I got out I brushed my and hair and got dressed. Today I wore capri pants and a blue t-shirt. I got out the bathroom... and there was a sight. Apparently Edward started getting dressed after me, because when I went into the room, Edward was only wearing boxers. He was bent down about to put on dark blue jeans. He heard me open the door and looked at me. All I could do was stare, I've never seen him like this... but I was finally able to speak.

"Oh my... Edward... err... Sorry." And I went back into the bathroom and slammed the door. I must've looked like an idiot. I _was _leaning against the door, but Edward opened it and I fell back. Edward caught me of course. He would never let me fall. But when I thought about that, I did fall... off a cliff... well ok I jumped, and it was my fault... I just wanted to hear his voice...

Edward still held me. I looked at him, he had put his jeans on, I guess so I wouldn't be speechless again.

"Sorry, Bella. Shouldv'e gotten dressed quicker."

"No, I should've knocked..."

Edward laughed. "Please. Well, I'm just going to let you know, that WON'T be a last time thing."

After he said that my heart skipped a beat, surely he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. I was only 18 after all. I tried laughing, but it was just a little noise that came out my throat. Edward put his head on mine.

"Don't worry," he said, "you won't get pregnant."

Oh yeah that was reassuring. He let go of me and went back in the room. I sat on the bed waiting for him. He put a black shirt on and combed through his bronze hair.

"Have to look good for my woman." He said, kissing my head.

"Not that hard to do..." He laughed at my response.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS, GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO!" I heard Emmett yell at us from downstairs.

**Part 2-Shopping**

We did as we were told and went downstairs. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all rode in Rosalie's convertible. Me and Edward rode in his volvo. We drove down to Timbuck II, it took about half a second. We all got out the cars. I looked at what they were wearing. All black. If I didn't know them I would think they were gothic. But it did work, their skin wasn't as sparkly in the sunlight.

The mall was pretty big. Malls in Phoenix are bigger, but I haven't been there in awhile. From the looks of it, there were alot of jewelry stores, that was nice... For me, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Ok, there's this nice store called Mystic Jewel. The jewelry is pretty expensive but the stones are real." Alice said.

"How expensive?" Emmett asked.

"I'd say the most expensive necklace is maybe almost $200."

All the guys looked over at her.

"Who spends that much on a necklace?" Jasper asked.

"Females." All three of us girls answered.

"Don't worry Jasper, we're just the guys who carry their bags for the girls." Emmett said. Jasper nodded. Edward strod over to me.

"Buy whatever you want, I'll pay for it." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him, he knew I didn't like him buying me stuff. But the way he said made it seem like I didn't have a choice either way.

We went into the store called Mystic Jewel. The jewelry was nice. The stones were beauttiful. Edward asked me multiple times if I wanted anything. I told him over and over that I didn't want anything. Alice bought a necklace with a saphire in it and Rosalie bought a necklace with diamonds. Our next store was Carolina Moon. Now here is a store for my taste. Everything was beautiful. Edward insisted that I buy something here, he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. From there he bought me a a bracelet with stars and moons. He also bought me those inscentes. They were vanilla scented. I got hungry so we went to eat at this place, I forget the name but it was good. Edward and I sat at a booth alone.

"So this brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"I guess so." I answered Edward. "Lets just hope there isn't a waitress here who will stare at you." I gritted my teeth. I don't like pretty girls checking out my vampire.

"I wouldn't notice anyway, trust me." And that's all I could do was trust him. That's all I'm meant to do in my lifetime, trust him and not die so he'll stay alive...Or whatever...

"Hi I'm Brian. How may I take your order, miss." I looked over at Edward, I could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Umm, I'll have a coke, please."

"Anything for you?" But Brian didn't look away from me, even though he was talking to Edward.

"No thank you." Edward said. Brian left. Then Edward couldn't hold it anymore. He bursted out laughing. "Wow, was that Deja vu or what?" I giggled.

"Well, I'm not going to notice what he looks like. Or even look."

"The guy's pretty attractive."

"Oh yea? Well I didn't notice."

"I bet you next time your'e going to check him out."

"No, if I can trust you not to check out girls, then you can trust me not to check out guys."

"Most likely not."

"Here you are, miss." Brian handed me my coke.

"Excuse me." Edward said seriously. "That's MRS. Cullen." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Mis-"

"MRS.!" Edward practically screamed at him.

"Umm... Can i order my food, please?"

"Oh, yes of course. What would you like?"

"I think a crabcake sandwich, please."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." Then he left looking very disapionted.

"Mrs. Cullen? God Edward!"

"What?" He said defensively.

"Awww were you jelous honey" I said sweetly.

"No." He said alittle ashamed.

"Right..." He smiled at me with is crooked smile, my favorite smile.

"Here you, ma'am..." Brian gave me my food.

"That's better." Edward said. I smiled at him.

"Yes, um thank you... Are you... uh sure you don't want anything...?"

"No thank you."

Brian left and I started eating. The sandwich was really good. I took a few bites. Edward was staring at me. I ate my sandwich down.

"Edward..."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Not staring at me while I eat. It makes me feel weird..."

"Let me think... No"

"But..."

"I love watching you eat. I'm not going to stop. It's very rare I get to see somebody eat like you."

"Edward... You're with me every day... You see me eat every day... How is today different? 'Cause I don't see anything rare about this."

Edward laughed. "Just eat." I glared at him. And took another bite. But in my mouth was not only food, but a piece of paper. I swollowed the food and spit out the paper. Edward saw the paper and snatched it from me. he opened it up and read it. His mouth hung open. I heard his mutter a string of profanities. LOTS of profanities.

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Edward...!" Edward got up, I saw him go over to the table with the rest of the vampires he showed them the note and Edward left with Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie went over to my table.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"I don't know..."

"What did he say to you?" Rosalie yelled.

"He asked what I wanted to drink and eat. he kept calling me 'miss' until Edward said I was Mrs. Cullen, he called me 'miss' a few more times, until Edward snapped. Why?"

"Did you see the note?" Alice asked.

"No, Edward just took away after I spit it out..." I thought i saw Rosalie wipe her hands off, but she did it so quickly I could barely see.

"I wonder if Edward would like me telling you." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter to me what Edward thinks right now. Well it kind of does... Just tell me!"

"Ok... Here you go." Alice handed me the note, it said:

_Dear Mrs. Cullen,_

_Ditch that ass of a husband or whatever and come with Brian, the sexy man. If you want some of this then meet me at midnight behind the resturant. But I got to say, this is going to happen whether you like it or not. See you later sexy thang! _

_Your Sex buddy,_

_Brian_

After I read it I sarted shaking. He was planning to rape me... No wonder Edward got so pissed off. And Emmett and Jasper went with him. Hopefully to tell his boss and not kill him... Even though he deserves it. And Rosalie got so pissed off, too.

"Bella...? Are you ok?" Alice asked.

I just kept shaking, it was hard to tell if I was ok or not.

"Hey Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are going to take care of this." Rosalie said with a very concerned voice. I just nodded.

A man came over to our table, he had the same uniform as Brian. This must be his boss.

"Hello. My name is Simon. Are you Bella?" He was very friendly. I nodded knowing I could trust this man. "I'm very sorry about this. Your boyfriend explained everything. Brian is going to be arressted and he may be fined, we'll see how that goes in trial. Your boyfriend, Edward, is going to sue him. He's going to have Dr. Cullen go into court for him. What I'll do for you is give you the meal for free, and give you a note so any stores in Timbuck II will be free for you. I am again very sorry."

I got my voice back but it was shaky. "Umm... What... is he going to be... sued for...?"

"Sexual harrassment and food poinsoning, the note was tamporing with the food."

"Ok... Thank you so much... Mr. Simon..."

"Simon please." He smiled at, not that 'Ooh I'm gonna rape you smile' but a friendly smile.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked behind him. Simon turned around.

"Ah, hello gentlemen. Have the cops arrived?"

They all nodded. "Again, I'm very sorry. I knew I should'nt have hired him when I found he was Micheal Jackson's cousin..."

Everybody, including me stared at Simon with wide eyes.

"Thank you so much for your help. Here please take this..." Alice said and she handed him some money.

"No I can't take that, I'm the one who hired the perv..." Alice kept waving the money in his face. Until she gave up and put it in his pocket. "I'm not taking-"

"Just take and be quiet!" Rosalie yelled. I could tell he did want the money, but was to nice to actually take it. But when Rosalie yelled at him, I guess he decided it was best to take it.

We left the resturant when Simon came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Good luck with Edward." He patted my back and smiled. Edward looked over and smiled at him. "Thanks." I said to Simon and smiled back at him. I could tell he was alone in the world, unlike me. And Edward seem to know this, too.

We got in our cars, thinking best that we come another back another day. In less than half a second we were home. Edward carried me to the bed, we said goodnight to everybody on our way up.

When we got to our room, Edward layed me down.

"I'm going to call Carlisle then we'll talk, 'kay?" I nodded.

Edward picked up his phone and dialed Carlisle's number very fast. "Hey Carlisle...Yeah, we're good... That's great... Well today we got into a mess... yea a guy... oh really... ok... thank you... bye." Edward hung up the phone.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked.

"Alice told him already."

"Ah..."

"So..." Edward got in the bed with me. He got under the covers and indicated me to do so also. I did. "You ok?"

I thought about it. It was hard to say if I was or not.

"Go to sleep, Bella." I did as I was told.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 Third Day Wednesday

**Author's note- I hope you guys liked chapter 3, it was kind of an unplanned thing, but i think it turned out ok. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any Trapt songs, or Helena by My Chemical Romance, or Fall Out Boy's A Little Less 16 Candles a Little More Touch Me . Wish I did, but sadly I don't. **

_**Chapter 4- Third Day, Wednesday**_

Yesterday had been a very bad day... I was expecting nightmares, but they were just flashbacks... They were of that night when I was at Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. I had looked for a book store, but found trouble... And Edward saved me, then took me out to dinner and the waitress had stared at him and flirted with him. And then when me and Jessica went to go see a movie, and I left so many times because there were too many love scenes. Then when we were going to eat and I thought I saw the guys who Edward saved me from, in a bar. And that was when I had first heard Edward's voice in months. Then, I was on a motorcyle, hearing Edward tell me to stop, and that I was breaking my promise. And then I was with Jacob, Edward's voice was telling me to clam him down. Then, I was at the cliff about ready to jump, when I heard Edward's voice. I jumped, and I landed in Italy, on top of Edward. He thought he were dead... then... the nightmare did start. I was wondering in the woods, screaming Edward's name. I couldn't find him. I screamed it more and louder. Then, I felt something push me and I was off the cliff again... I kept being pushed...

"Bella! Bella, are you ok?" I heard Edward's voice, as if it were very distant. I felt Edward's cold lips against mine... like it was one last time... I screamed Edward's name again, this time I shot up from under the covers. I saw Edward sitting up next to me. He looked very worried. "Are you ok?" He asked again. I started shaking. Edward stared at me with his still topaz eyes.

"Bella?" I saw Alice run in. "I heard you screaming! Are you ok? Do you want breakfest now?" I looked over at her. She looked concerned.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry...Thank you Alice..." Alice looked a bit more relaxed, she smiled at me and left.

I started to lay back down, but Edward held his hand on my back so I was unable to. I looked over at him. He looked scared, worried, angry...I started crying. Edward held me against his chest.

"What happened?" He asked. I started crying even harder. But Edward didn't loose his patience, he waited for me to answer. Finally, I was able to say something to him.

"Edward..."

"Yes, I'm here..."

"Don't ever leave my side again, I can't take that anymore...I kept hearing your voice, I kept getting pushed off the cliff...I got lost in the woods again! Edward, I love you too much for you to leave me! It hurts..." I looked up at him to see his reaction.

"There's a song I kept playing over and over again. It made me feel worse about leaving you, but I knew that's what I deserved. Wanna listen?" I nodded, at least he was a bit stronger than me, I just broke all my CDs.

Edward put a CD in. It was a rock song.

_Do we know how to get the message across_

_We turn the lights off to find a way out_

_No time to get through to grasp what was lost_

_Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark_

_Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding_

_I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you_

_What are you thinking, it's so misleading _

_Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show_

_We never spoke in the words that we want_

_We turn the lights off to find a way out_

_We never chosen to keep what we've got _

_Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark_

_Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding_

_I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you_

_What are you thinking, it's so misleading _

_Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show_

_Hard for you to show_

_It's so hard for you to show_

_Why is it hard for you to show_

_I thought it would be nice to lie down and close my eyes_

_It never occured to me that I am already sleep_

_Don't really want to, don't really want to_

_Don't really to be alone tonight_

_Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding_

_I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you_

_What are you thinking, it's so misleading _

_I don't want to be left alone_

_I don't want to be left alone_

_I don't want to be left alone_

_No one wants to be left alone_

The song ended, and I knew if Edward could cry, he would right now. I think it was my turn to make him feel better.

"Hey. It's ok." I held his head in my arms. He started rubbing my back. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair. I started laughing. He looked up at me. "Maybe it's right. Your'e not meant to know what I'm thinking. You think?" He smiled.

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to ask, does it?"

"I guess so..."

"So..." Edward said. He put me in his lap. "Are you curious about last night?"

I considered his question. A part of me wanted to know how this all went, but nother part, didn't want to hear. I tried figuring out wich part was the better half. "Ok." I answered.

"Well, when I read the note I went over to show it to Emmett and Jasper. I gave the note to Alice and told her and Rosalie to go to sit with you. I went to go talk to Simon and explain evrything to him, while Emmett and Jasper went to go get Brian. They brought Brian back tied up. When I saw him I lost some of my control and punched him, not hard to make him bleed, but still hard. Simon grabbed my arms and told me to calm down. In my mind I was blaming myslef for what happened. If I had just read his mind, then this would've been avoided.

"Once I had calmed down, Simon went to your table to explain and appologize. Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Brian were left alone. I decided to read his mind... His was so sick. I didn't tell anyone what he was thinking. But I still blame myself for this happening to you. If I had known he was going to do this, then we could've left before the food even came. Do you forgive me?"

I stared at him. Not forgive him? He must've been kidding. I smiled at him. He didn't smile back at me. Even thought his eyes were still topaz, they looked dark, evil, angry.

"Edward, it's not your fault th-"

"Yes it is! I was to distracted to even pay attention to the mind of the guy who was hitting on you or at least trying any way."

I sighed. Why did he beat himself up for this. I wanted to talk to Emmett. But I knew that Edward wasn't going to let me talk to him alone, but it didn't hurt to try.

"I'm...going to talk with Emmett... Stay here, I'll be right back." Surprisingly when I got up, Edward didn't stop me. I walked out the room, and he was still sitting on the bed.

"Emmett?" I yelled, once I was out my room and had the door closed.

"In here." He called, from his room. I walked in, he was sitting on his bed with Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at me sheepishly.

"Can... I, umm, talk to Emmett alone, please." I asked Rosalie.

"Yeah." She walked out. I saw her walk up the stairs to the kitchen.

"You can close the door." Emmett said. I closed it, but I knew it wouldn't matter Edward was listenig in through Emmett's mind. "So, what's up?"

"Edward thinks it's his fault that-"

"The perv flirted with you, sexually harrassed you, could've raped you-"

"Yes." I didn't really want him reminding of all those things. "He won't listen to me. No matter what I say, he interrupts me and starts appologizing."

"It's just the way he is." I looked at him confused. He sighed. "Sit down." He pointed on the bed across from him. I did as I was told. "Edward loves you. So of course he's going to blame himself. Even if it wasn't his fault he would still beat himself up for it. But since it is partially his fault, it's affecting him even more. Edward is just a pretty sensitive guy... You understand?"

I nodded. I was glad Emmett was always around, he's like my big brother I've always wanted. He smiled.

"Go take a nap, you look exhausted, I heard you screaming..." I wondered how I could've been exhausted. I looked at the clock by his bed... 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Right... Thank you Emmett." He gave me a friendly hug and let me go. I thanked him and went back into my room. Edward was still sitting on the bed, the same position he was when I left. When I walked in he looked up at me. I went over to sit next to him.

"He is right you know..."

"Edward..." I took a long pause. What I had to say was not necessary. It wouldn't matter how many times I said that it wasn't his fault, he would still beat himself up. "I love you."

"I know you do... I love you, too. Go to sleep, Emmett is right again." He chuckled. "Wow, twice in one morning, that's very rare."

I laughed with Edward. I layed down and pulled the covers over me. Edward got under too and put his arm around me. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

What felt like 5 minutes later, I heard Alice's voice waking me up. I opened my eyes, Alice was standing next to me. Edward still had his arm around me, his head on my shoulder. His eyes were closed. I started to shiver, I was freezing. Edward opened his eyes, I knew he wasn't sleep, well beacuse for one thing he can't, and another he wouldn't dare leave himself vulnerable, while I was vulnerable, wich is always...

"Hey, you guys. Bella, you awake?" Alice said. I rubbed my eyes.

"Yea... I guess so..." I yawned.

"What's up...?" Edward asked.

"Well... We were talking about it and we don't think we should go out to eat at the buffet. It's going to be crowded, so alot of guys'll be there. We think it would be safer staying here."

I was a little disappointed. I had wanted to go. But they were right, it was safer this way. My stomach started growling, I guess I was hungry.

Alice giggled. "Hungry Bella? We'll make you some dinner." Alice left to the kitchen in a blink of an eye.

"What time is it..." I looked over at the clock. 5 o'clock in the evenig. I was asleep for 13 hours! I sat up, streched my arms and yawned. When I had my arms up, Edward started tickling me. I started laughing.

"Edward...hahaha...Stop...hahaha...it please...hahaha..." He stopped and got up. He went by the window...it was raining!

"WHAT? Its raining?" Edward looked over at me.

"I guess you get enough of the rain..." He said. I nodded. The rain was pounding against the window. I got out of the bed and stood next to Edward. He put his arm around me and slid the door open and walked outside. We stood out there for a few minutes. Edward went inside. He left me for a minute (I was about to hypervinilate) and he came back. I heard music coming from the room. I recognized the song as Helena by My Chemical Romance. I loved this song, but I haven't heard it since Edward left. I looked over at Edward and he was moving his lips, singing to the words.

"This reminds me of the night I left you..."

"I thought you weren't going to talk about this." I started crying. This song made me so sad... I was happy to have Edward with me, but whenever I heard a song that reminded me of the night he left me, then I couldn't take it. I was starting to consider marrying him. He had proposed to me...But it wasn't exactly the way I would've liked to be proposed. Well, I didn't want him to do that at all.

I felt Edward's arms around me. "It's ok...Please don't cry." I cried even more. Wasn't this suppossed to be a vacation? I know that I usually did cry during vacations, but I didn't have Edward. I did this time. Edward started shaking. I looked up into eyes. They were no longer evil looking, but kind, but with a little sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, a little worried.

"Well, I figured if I can't cry, then why not shake."

"You really want to cry...?"

"Sorry, I hope that's not weak..."

"No, no it's ok. I think it's very manly that you actually admit that you want to cry."

"Thank you." He smiled at me and kissed my lips. My heart skipped a beat.

We went back inside, we were soaked. Edward turned the radio off. Then he started singing Enigma. It was so beautiful. And I had thought Chris sang it well. He started singing the beginnnig.

_Do we know how to get the message across_

_We turn the lights off to find a way out_

_No time to get through to grasp what was lost_

_Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark_

_Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding_

_I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you_

_What are you thinking, it's so misleading _

_Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show_

_We never spoke in the words that we want_

_We turn the lights off to find a way out_

_We never chosen to keep what we've got _

_Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark_

"That's beautiful Edward." He smiled my favorite smile. I could not've asked for a better guy.

"Thank you." He stood in front of me and put his arms around my waist. He stared into my eyes. I stared back. I knew that when we got back home, he would need to go hunting. His eyes were getting darker everyday.

"What's going to happen if you lose control and kill me? Do you still have the temptations?"

He sighed. He looked down at his feet. "Well...For one thing," He looked back up at me, "I would never lose control like that. And...Sometimes I do, but not dangerously...But I guess just having a little temptation is dangerous, but I proved to you that I wasn't going to kill you, right? After James had bit you."

"Yes. You did prove it, but I justed wanted to make sure. Don't worry, if you kill me, I'll blame myself for tasting so good, 'kay?"

He chuckled, "Sounds good. Now by the _smell_ of it your dinner is ready." He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie were in the kitchen, Emmett was watching TV. I didn't see Jasper anywhere.

"Oh my god. Jasper isn't here is he...?" Edward asked.

"No, he's about a block away." Emmett said.

"I thought I smelled blood...But it was hard, with Bella so close."

"What...blood?" I wondered.

Edward carried me over to the table and put me in the chair. I looked over at what Emmett was watching. It was Fall Out Boy's music video A Little Less 16 Candles a Little More Touch Me, when they were pretending to be vampires. Emmett was laughing at the video.

"Don't worry Bella. It was just the chicken." Alice said as she handed me my plate. On the plate was chicken breast, with a baked potatoe, and some string beans. It looked very good. Like always, the food was already cut. I had gotten used to this by now. I started eating. Emmet walked into the kitchen.

"That was funny. Halarious. Hey Bella, you all better?" I nodded, he had asked me when my mouth was stuffed with food. "You know what you need to try? Grizzly. It's the best thing in the world."

"Please, mountain lions are better." Edward said. How nice this conversation was going...

"Right..." Emmett said, and just walked away and went on the computer, Rosalie followed.

"So, Bella what do you think?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Rosalie made the chicken, I made the vegetables." I gave her a thumbs up, I still couldn't answer anybody, since there was still food in my mouth. When I had finally finished I told her and Rosalie how good it was, they were both happy.

"Here you go." Edward handed me another red rose. "The red rose is a sign of love, wich is what we have, don't you agree?"

"Of course." I said.

The rest of the night until 10 o'clock Emmett and Edward continued there fight about wich was better: Grizzlie or mountain lions. Jasper came back when the smell of blood was gone. He came and talked with me, Rosalie, and Alice. At 10, Edward took me to bed, I wasn't that tired.

He pulled the covers up and put me in the bed. He got to the other side of the bed and got under the covers with me. I was still in my pajamas, I hadn't changed out of them.

He started kissing my cheeks and eventually moved to my lips. It got to the point where I was laying on top of his cold body. This was just like the night of my birthday, but he had stopped me, and I had started it. But we continued. Eventually, I got off of him. But apparently he wanted more.

"Bella, this is how I'm saying sorry I stopped you from doing this to me."

"But I thought I was 'Over estimating your self-control.'"

"I'm trying..."

"Don't, I don't want to go through this again."

"Now, how did this happen?" As he said this, he put his head on my stomach. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Just, the last time we did that you stopped me... And then a few days later..."

Edward put his finger over my lips. "Stop." He was very serious. He put his head up and kissed me again. "And I will, too." He said when he let go.

"I don't want you to stop, but it's the right thing to do."

He smiled at me. "I'm proud of you...I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"Looking back...Saying Mike Newton was a hell of a healthier guy for you...Yelling at you like that...Just leaving you-"

I put my finger over his lips this time. "Stop." I kissed him, "And I won't." I kissed him again. Edward had half his body on me. He was surpressing his weight, so he wouldn't crush me. Then he stopped.

"I...Can't do it..." He said.

"What?"

"Anything..."

"NO!"

"Bella, not like that...I know I need to leave you, but we know how that went, and the whole turning you into a vampire thing...I can't do it."

"Yeah you can!"

"No, I can't, I'm not going to do that to you."

"I do NOT want to hear this! You said if I married you then you would turn me into a vampire! I've been considering it! You can't just change your mind! Now tell me this, whose healthier being with, you or Jacob?"

"That's hard to say..." I waited for an answer until I knew I wouldn't get one.

I sighed. Edward had his head right above my chest. He was softly breathing. "Sorry..." He muttered. "We'll figure it out when the time comes. But I have to ask...Aren't you scared?"

I considered the question. Of course I was scared, the pain, as he said, was unbarable. There was a chance that I wouldn't survive. But I would go through with it if it meant that I would be with Edward forever.

"A little." I answered. I felt his head nodd. He started singing.

_Stories in our lives_

_We'll them all inside_

_Stories in our lives_

_We'll keep all inside_

_Now Look at me still in your mind_

_Our memories so intertwined_

_Well you broke through and found your way_

_And so did I no need to stay_

_Same old pictures so tried and true_

_We've been through that, lets look for something new_

"Hmmm...Well some was true, I guess." I said.

"Hmm...Yeah..." He laughed. He started nibbling at my neck, and I have to say, I got a little out of control, I wanted to scream, but I knew Edward and he wasn't trying to kill me, he would never do that. _Exactly._ I told myself. Turning me into a vampire would be killing me...He promised he would never kill me, that I could trust him...

"Edward..." He stopped.

"Oh, sorry..."

"No, just," I sighed,"nothing...Don't worry about it.

"Get some sleep."

"I think I've had enough sleep..."

"Well try anyway."

"Not with the way your'e talking to me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please get some sleep..."

"That's more like it. Ok Edward, I'll try to get some more sleep. 'Night. Love ya." I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes. I never felt his head move from where it was. It was like a big weight on my chest. I cried again...Hopefully for the last time during this vacation. Today had been...Awful...But I couldn't wait until Saturday. We were going to go jetskiing. I would get to feel the exhileration again just like with the motorcycles. I was so excited. But must've felt my heart beat with the excitment, beacause I felt his head come up.

"Bella...Go to sleep..." I could hear his smile, so I just smiled back at him. A few moments later he put his head back on my chest, and I fell alseep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I have to say I worked harder on this chapter than any others. Sorry if it wasn't that funny. I tried putting in a few funny parts in it. This chapter also had more songs in it. The first song is Enigma by Trapt, and the second song Edward sings is Stories, also by Trapt. I might not update chapter 5 for awhile. The chapter might be a bit long, 'cause there fishing and going shopping. Plus I might be going to my cousin's house. I might try writing there, but we'll see how that goes. Anyways...Thanks for your time, Buh-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Fourth Day Thursday

**Author's note----I'm sorry for the late update... I had alot of stuff to do, I started high school yesterday, I hated it. But, that's just me, so lets go onto the story!**

**Disclaimer---- I don't own Twilight...**

_**Chapter 5- Day four, Thursday**_

"Bella, wake up!" I opened my eyes, Edward was sitting next to me, smiling.

"What...?" I asked.

"Come on, you get to go fishing with us guys! We won't get separated! Now come on and get dressed, we're all ready to go!"

I looked over at the clock...4:30 in the morning. I thought that was a bit ridiculous.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"Well we were planning to drive a little slower for your sake, we have to be there by 6-"

"Then why the hell are you waking me up at 4:30!"

"Bella, calm down, you have to take a shower, get dressed, eat, brush your hair and teeth, say goodbye to the lady vampires, and get situated in the car. That's a lot isn't it?"

I sighed. "Fine..."

I got up and went to go take a shower first. I actually fell asleep in the shower. How did I know that? Well I had heard a faint pounding at the door-this gets a little embarrassing-and the door came off its hinges. I faintly heard Edward yelling. I woke up and looked out the shower door, he was standing there, looking worried. I knew he was only trying to help, but I was a little cranky.

"EDWARD YOU PERVERT, GET OUT OF HERE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING ME UP SO EARLY! NOW GET OUT, GET OUT, AND GET OUT!"

After I screamed at him, he left. I felt sorry, but I would tell him that once I got out. I finished my shower and got dressed. I put on jeans and a black t-shirt. I thought it would be cold, so I put a hoodie over it. I got out the bathroom and saw Edward sitting in the red chair. He looked up at me, and then looked back down. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"What's wrong...?" I asked. He shrugged. I smiled at him. He was so cute when he was un-understandable. I sighed at him and put my head on his chest.

"Are you going to go eat...?" He finally spoke. I shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry..."

"Well you're going to get hungry later, so I suggest you go eat."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, it's not you. Oh my god I'm so stupid!"

"NO, you are not stupid...tell me again why you're stupid." He made a face at me.

"Thinking you were dead, and then braking down the door. And then I even saw that you weren't dead, and I just kept staring-"

"OK!" I held my hands up in the air, indicating that I didn't want to hear anymore. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He put his arms around me and just held on to me, until Emmett came in.

"Oh, sorry I hope I'm not disturbing you two."

I thought Edward would take his arms away from me, but he held on.

"No, what's up?"

"Are you guys ready?"

He let go of me so I could get up. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done, Emmett was still there. Edward looked up at me and then turned to Emmett.

"I think we're ready." Emmett nodded and left the room. Edward picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

Everyone else was there.

"Bye, Bella, have a nice time!" Alice said to me.

"Yeah, hopefully."

We said bye to everyone and we got in the car.

"I got this new CD, it rocks!" Emmett said. Emmett held it up, it had a bunch of roses on it.

"This is one of my favorites. He put it in.

I was sitting with Edward in the back, Emmett and Jasper in the front.

The song started off with what sounded like a bunch of bases and a drum. It sounded like it was talking about people trying to kill themselves by taking a bunch of pills. I didn't quite understand it…

When it was over Emmett stared commenting bout it.

"That song is so good. There a pretty new band, and the kick ass."

"I thought they were pretty good." Edward said.

"Who was that…?" I asked.

"Panic! At The Disco, dummy."

"Panic At The what?"

"Oh my god, Edward you never make her listen to this?" Jasper said.

Emmett sighed. "Bella, this CD is great…That's all I can really say."

"Oh…They sound very techno-y."

"Yeah, they're Alternative, pop-punk, and dance." Emmett answered.

"Oh…" I said as we pulled into a big wide area with different boats.

Emmett and Jasper were out the car when Edward grabbed me and opened the door. We sat there for a few seconds when he said, "Bella, please don't fall off the boat. It would be a pain if I had to jump off the boat to get you."

I laughed at him, but he didn't laugh back. He was serious. I stopped laughing and looked down. I put my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He put his arm around my body and held me tight. We sat like that until you could see the sun up in the air.

"Hey! You two! We're getting on the boat now!" Emmett yelled over to us.

He was standing over by a dock waiting for us. Jasper was looking at the water. Edward carried me over to them. Jasper picked up a small box and gave it to the lady who was helping people onto the boat. When she took the box, Jasper went on the boat. Emmett walked over and lightly jumped across. Edward put me down and got to. The lady reached out to help me but Edward said, "I got her." And he held his hands out and grabbed mine and pulled me. I squealed a little, afraid I was going to go into the water.

We walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were sitting. There were benches on the sides. The boat was pretty big. A few feet away from us were a group of people.

We waited for a few minutes before the boat started moving. It started out very slow. We passed numerous old, rusted boats. Once we got far into sea, the boat sped up. I felt my stomach churn. After awhile, I saw little bumps on the boat moving that weren't actually moving. I groaned a little.

"Are you ok" Edward asked me.

"Yeah." I lied to him.

I heard Emmett start signing.

"_I'd chime in haven't you people you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_

_No, it's much better facing these kinds of things-"_

"Emmett shut the hell up!" Jasper yelled.

The lady who helped the people get on the boat came by.

"Hey, watch your language. Don't think I won't kick you over board." And she walked off.

"Look at that bitch walk away." Emmett whispered. Edward chuckled.

My stomach starting churning more as the boat sped up. I put my head on Edward's shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair.

The lady came by again and started putting fishing poles in holes by the edge of the boat and put bait on the hooks.

I saw Emmett take his shirt off. The lady (who looked about 18) saw and looked over at him. She walked over and said. "Are you that boy I told to watch your mouth?"

Emmett shook his head and pointed to Jasper.

"Ok." And she went back to what she was doing.

Jasper hit Emmett.

"You put me in the spot! It wasn't even me!"

"But you did use profanity." Jasper sighed and looked out into the sea.

"Ok folks." A voice said over a transmission. "We are about to stop the boat. Make sure you keep your thumb on the reel so it won't get tangled up." The voice went off.

Everyone got up and went to a rod. I went next to Edward. Emmett was on the other side of Edward and Jasper on the other side of Emmett. They all picked up their rods, sung in out into sea and let the weight hit the ground. They stood there waiting patiently for some fish to get caught.

Edward looked over at me; I had not yet picked up my rod and started.

"Are you going to start?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

I picked up my rod; it was a lot heavier than I thought. I just let the weight drop where it was. Edward chuckled at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away. Making signals hoping they'd save me!"_

"Dude, stop singing!" Jasper yelled at Emmett.

The lady was walking by and she heard Jasper yell.

"Can you please keep and inside voice?" She said to Jasper.

"But we're outside…"

"But! But you're scaring away the fish."

"Yeah, Jasper, stop yelling at poor little old me." Emmett said.

The lady walked away and Jasper whispered to Emmett, "Yeah, old does describe you."

"Shut the hell up."

"Why can't all of you shut up?" Edward said.

There were no fish biting. I got tired of waiting and just brought the line back up. But then the voice came back on the intercom.

"Please pull you're lines back up. We are going to go to a different spot." I went off.

Everybody started pulling their lines up and the boat started moving. I lost my balance and toppled over a bit. I was at the edge of the boat and before I could fall off, Edward caught me. He picked me up and sat me down. He stared at me. He looked into my eyes as if trying to see if I was hiding anything.

My stomach started churning again. I winced a little bit. Edward noticed.

"Hey, Emmett! Bella is getting motion sickness; go get a drink for her."

"Aye, aye!" Emmett said. He opened the box Jasper had brought. I tried looking in it. I saw a sandwich and some drinks. I saw something else in there, but Emmett closed the box before I could figure out what it was.

Emmett came back with some Sprite. "Thanks." I said. He nodded and waked back over to Jasper, knowing I wanted to be with Edward alone.

I started drinking my Sprite. The boat was moving a bit faster now. Edward out his arm around me while I was drinking. I stopped drinking when the boat staring moving back and forth. I groaned a little. Edward patted my back, but that only made It worse.

Finally, the boat stopped. People got up and walked over to their poles. Emmett and Jasper were already at their poles, but Edward sat there with me, waiting for me to get up, too.

"You go ahead." I said.

Edward still sat there. So I got up. I fell a little, but held my balance. Edward walked over to his rod and flung it out to sea. He stood there patiently. I went over to my rod to and just let the hook drop. After a few minutes, Jasper started yelling.

"Yes! I got one!" He reeled it up and there was a fish on the hook. Jasper took it off the hook and examined it. The lady came by.

"Too small, you have to put it back."

"Ugh you have to be flipping kidding me!" the lady shook her head and walked away.

Jasper threw in back in the ocean. He sighed and continued with his fishing.

My rod started pulling. Edward looked over.

"Reel it in." he said.

I did. There was a fish on my hook. I smiled very pleased with myself.

"Are you going to take it off?" Emmett said.

I didn't actually think about that part...But thankfully Edward was there and he took the fish off. He let me look at it and then threw it back in the water.

"It's too short." He said.

This continued for the rest of the time. We caught fish, and then had to put them back. I caught a total of three fish. Edward took them off the hooks for me every time. I didn't dare touch them. After awhile I got hungry. I walked over to the box, but Edward stopped me.

"I'll get it for you." He said.

"No, it's ok. I got it."

"No." Edward opened the box and closed it so fast I didn't even see the inside. He held out a sandwich for me and a drink.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

I started eating, when the voice came back on the intercom.

"Ok everybody pull your rods up, we're now leaving."

Once everybody had pulled the rods up, the boat started moving. I didn't feel as sick, since I just ate, but I knew that I would get sick later. Edward came and put his arms around me.

**(Author's note----- I feel horrible, so if this last part turns out bad…then I just warned you. I am some what depressed right now, and yeah…Well I would like some advice-no offense Angel, but I have to hear other people to…ha-ha. Well- if you don't feel like reading this little part on my depressing love life, then just finish the story, 'cause I would hate to waste your time right now- this the guy and I like him sooooo much! But I'm trying not to…But I can't help it if he is all of a sudden nice to me! And always hugging me, holding my hand (that was actually pretty funny, it was a scary episode of naruto ha-ha) and stuff like that! And I just take it, and I miss him so much because we go to different schools. Well this isn't the whole story, but if you are curious –I bet you aren't! - Then message me! Ok I'm done, I just had to get that off my chest, so I can write now. Sorry this is taking FOREVER! If you're depressed then listen to Fall Out Boy ha-ha. It makes me feel a little better.)**

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked. I nodded. This was going to be along ride, I knew it.

I could barely take it anymore. I felt sick again. And Emmett wasn't helping…

"_Why don't you show a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love." _

"Emmett shut the hell up you freak!"

"Shush, Bella is feeling sick!" Edward yelled at him. The lady comes and they all get in a fight. The boat starts going back and forth again. Then, I pass out.

I woke up and I was in Edward's lap. It felt bumpy underneath. **(If you're thinking what I think you're thinking…then you're just sick. Ha-ha.) **I looked up and we're in the car.

"Lie back down." Edward commanded. I did as I was told.

"_Nothing comes as you can I lay In your bed all day I'll be you're best kept secret and your biggest mistake." _Emmett sings, but I don't hear Jasper yelling.

My fist thought would be that he was sleep. But he's a vampire, so he can't sleep. Then, I realized Jasper wasn't there.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh we kicked him out the car. He didn't like my signing." Emmett answered. I gasped.

"He's kidding…" Edward said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Jasper was dropped off. He's doing a favor for me." Emmett said. I nodded.

After about 10 minutes we got back to the house. Alice ran to us.

"Hi, Bella!" She said as soon as I got out of the car.

"Hi." I said.

"We aren't going shopping. Actually we have to go home early…" Alice said.

I looked up at her. "Why?" I said.

"You'll see later." She answers.

**(This is a big hint-hint wink-wink moment. It's called foreshadowing.)**

We go in the house and they make me dinner. We tell them about our fishing trip. Jasper still wasn't back yet. Alice didn't seem worried, so I didn't worry…that much. Soon it got dark. Jasper wasn't back.

"Where the hell is Jasper?" I asked. But as soon as I said it, he came in.

"Hey, I'm back."

"We see that." Said Alice. Jasper went over and hugged her.

"Come on Bella, lets go down to the beach." Edward said.

"But it's dark…"

"It's fine you're with me. Trust me I'm the scariest thing out there." I believed him.

I got up. He took my hand. We went out the back. We had to take the door outside by the pool. Edward picked me up.

**(Oh yea! I almost had a Twilight moment with that dude! We were walking through this wet grass and I had flip flops on, and he offered me to get on his back, but I said no! Now I feel like an F-in retard. Jeez.)**

We walked through woods and sand. It would have taken me awhile to get there myself, but Edward was quicker. When we got to the beach, Edward walked up the water. He put me down and started walking, indicating me to follow. I did.

"So, are you having fun?" He asked me.

"Yea, I am."

"You say that like you're surprised."

"No, I really am having fun. I'm not surprised that I'm having fun."

"I love you."

I looked at him.

"I know." I said.

"That's not what I was looking for."

"I love you, too."

"You don't mean it."

How do you figure that?" I yelled at him. We had stopped walking.

"_I confess I messed up dropping I'm sorry like your still around and I no u dressed up hey kid you'll never live this down. 'Cause you're the girl all the boys want to dance and I'm the guy who took to many chances."_

I looked at him seriously. Was Fall Out Boy the band of the day or something?

"I'm sorry…That probably wasn't the best thing to sing."

"Probably?"

"Ok wasn't…"

We kept walking.

"You know I do love you right?" I said.

"Yea, of course."

He stopped walking. He looked at me. He bent down.

"I love you." He said as he took out a black box. It was the same thing I saw inside the box on the boat. He was on his knee now. He opened the box showing a beautiful diamond ring.

There were fireworks now.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked. As he said it, a big spark came behind him, like it was a special effect.

He looked into my eyes, I looked right back at him. I had to think for a second on what he said. He had asked me to marry him. I knew he was serious this time. He had the ring and everything.

I started stuttering. "U-uh…I-I do-don't know…"

"You have awhile to answer."

I just kept staring at him. He waited patiently for my answer. I didn't know what to answer. I wasn't even 19 yet. I would be in a few more weeks, but that's still really young. That's too young to get married for sure. But there are people who get married when they're 18 years old because they love each other. I did love Edward more than anything. **(I swear I'm on the verge of tears right now! For my own little reasons and 'cause of this!) **But I still couldn't decide what I should do. I could marry him, and be with him forever (literally) or I could say no and be with him until I get old and then die, where he would be right behind me. If I said yes, then we would both live forever and live happily. That sounded better than anything else. I thought a little longer…

"Ok…I think I have my answer." I said.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes. He couldn't wait until I said something. The fireworks were still coming, and it was so romantic.

"Edward…I will indeed marry you." That was just the answer he was looking for.

He got off his knee and hugged me. He picked me up and swirling me around and then kissed me.

"Bella, I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life."

"I'm glad and same here."

We heard people clapping for us. We smiled at them as we walked back to the house. We held hands the whole way.

When we got to the house all the lights were off. I started wondering what was going on. We walked in and turned the lights on. Everybody popped out yelling "Surprise!" It probably wasn't the thing to do for a surprise party, what if I had said no?

In the house were all the vampires plus Simon. I saw him and gave him a hug.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey, hon." He said as sweetly as he possibly could. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much!" Edward walked over and shook his hand.

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am." Edward said looking at me.

"Hello everybody!" Emmett yelled, like there was a houseful of people. "We are going to take this back to the beach! Let's head out!"

So we went back to the beach. Now there was a small little stadium a few yards away from the water. Emmett got on it. People started joining the little party. All the vampires and me were in the front.

"I'm going to sing a song, for the little couple right here", he pointed at us, "but first let's say congratulations on there engagement!"

There was a huge cheer. It was louder than I thought it would be.

"Alright now who likes Fall Out Boy?" There was another huge cheer.

"_You only held me up like this_

'_Cause you don't know who I really am_

_Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you_

_We're making out inside crashed cars_

_We're sleeping through the memories_

_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive (now I only waste my time dreaming of you)_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

'_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way you're make up stains my pillow case_

_Like I'll never be the same _

"_you only held me up like this_

'_Cause you don't know who I really am_

_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive_

_Now I only waste my time dreaming of you_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

'_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way you're make up stains my pillow case_

_Like I'll never be the same _

_I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you_

_I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you_

_I'm not trying_

_You only held me up like this_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

'_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way you're make up stains my pillow case_

_Like I'll never be the same"_

The song ended and people cheered. That was why Emmett kept signing all day, so he could practice.

"How was that everybody?" People clapped and cheered more.

The party continued until about 4 O'clock in the morning. We had to go home because the humans were getting tired, including me. Edward carried me back to the house.

When we were inside, Edward laid me on the bed.

"I'm so happy that you said yes. You have no idea."

"I'm happy, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And I went sleep.

**Hey hope you guys liked it. I am so sorry that took so long. I just had so much to do. And writing the end didn't help. After like very other sentence I had to stop and sit there just to make sure I don't burst out into tears. I swear love F-in sucks…well when you're me anyway. So yea the songs. The Panic! At The Disco song was Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks. The next was I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Then, S.O.S. by Good Charlotte. The rest are Fall Out Boy. Dance, Dance. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner. A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More Touch Me. And then last but certainly not least Of All The Gin Joints In The World. The next chapter is the last one! Have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6 Last Day Friday

**Author's Note- Hey, it's the last chapter! After this story, I'm starting two new stories. One is the sequel to this. It'll be called The Wedding or something along the lines of that. And my other one will be a rock fan fiction. It will have me and my best friends Lauren and Angelica in it. My other best friends (that are guys) might be in it a little. It will have Benji and Joel Madden, Billy Martin (from Good Charlotte), Chris Brown (from Trapt), Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie (from Panic! At The Disco), Pete Wentz, and Patrick Stump (from Fall Out Boy). This will all take awhile. I might update every two chapters, but we'll see how that goes. **

**And now the last chapter begins! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…**

**-------------------------**_ Chapter 6 Friday, The Last Day -------------------------------------------------------------_

"Bella wake up." I opened my eyes. Edward was there. He was completely dressed. He smiled at me as I woke up. "Hello, love."

"'Morning." I said. I rubbed my eyes.

Edward was wearing very dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was neatly brushed. He looked very beautiful. He kept running his fingers through my hair and saying how much he was happy and how much he loved me. I agreed with every word he said.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"We're going home." He said.

"What? Why so early?"

"We told you yesterday we were leaving."

"But…I don't understand why…"

"Don't you want to go home and tell Charlie the great news?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok then. Get dressed so we can go. You can sleep in the car."

"I got put of the bed and got dressed. I put on dark blue jeans and a black tank top, with a jean jacket that matched the pants. I looked over at the clock. It was 8 O'clock in the morning. I had only gotten 4 hours of sleep.

We left the same way we came, just me and Edward riding home together. He was already in the car. I got in. He smiled at me.

"You look nice." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

During the car ride I went to sleep. It wasn't that comfortable. Edward had held my hand the whole way, and he drove fast the whole time. I woke up about every 5 minutes.

When we got to the airport, I tried to help Edward take the bags out, but he wouldn't let me. Just like before, I was only able to carry the duffle bag. We got on the plane and he let me sit on the window seat. The ride back to Forks, they played the movie The Wedding Singer. I had seen it once before. Apparently Edward had seen it, because when the dude Adam Sandler plays started signing his little song Edward sang it with him.

It started off all low.

"_You don't know…_

_How much…_

_I need you._

_While you're near me…_

_I don't feel blue._

_And when we kiss…_

_I know you need me, too._

_I can't believe I found a love…_

_That's so pure and true."_

Then Adam Sandler (Edward was signing but he was still a little quiet) starting screaming.

"_But it was bullshit!_

_It was a goddamn joke!_

_And when I think of you Linda,_

_I hope you fucking choke!"_

Then it was quiet again.

"_I hope you're glad…_

_with what you've done to me._

_I lay in bed all day long…_

_Feeling melancholy._

_You left me here…_

_Tears running constantly."_

Then it got loud, again.

"_Oh, somebody kill me please!_

_Somebody kill me please!_

_I'm on my knees!_

_Pretty, pretty please!_

_Kill me!_

_I want to die!_

_Put a bullet in my head!"_

And it was over. The girl he was singing to said she liked it.

"I take it you've seen this movie." I said.

"It's one of my favorites."

Adam's character and Drew Barrymore's character were both talking about the right one. Drew said that she always pictured the perfect one someone she could grow old with. That wouldn't really matter to me in this situation right now. Since Edward will never age. Later on, Adam found out that the man Drew was getting married to was cheating on her. I hoped that Edward wouldn't cheat on me. I don't think he would…hopefully.

I didn't get to see the rest of the movie, because I fell asleep. When I woke up, Edward was poking my arm.

"Whew, for a second I had thought you died." He said sounding relieved.

"Why…?"

"You wouldn't wake up…" He answered. I shook my head. I looked out the window. We were home. And I mean home as in, my house. I don't know how Edward was able to pull that one off, but he sure as hell did.

Edward got out the car and came to my side and opened the door for me. I got and Edward went to the trunk to get my bags out. He handed me the duffle bag so we wouldn't have to argue. We got in the house. Charlie was at the kitchen table some soup. He saw me and got up. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Bells it's so good having you back."

"Same here."

"Hello, Edward."

Edward waved. "Hello, Chief Swan."

Edward walked over to us and out his arm around my waist. He nudged me a bit.

"Oh, right. Well, Dad I have some good news for you."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Edward and I are getting married."

Apparently the news wasn't as good to him as I though it would be.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GETTING MARRIED? YIU AREN'T EVEN 19 YEARS OLD YET!" Charlie screamed at us.

"Yeah, but I'm 18, so I have the right to get married.

"Don't under my roof you don't!"

"Well, than I'll go to Florida with mom and get married there!"

"Well, I think you're right! Go to Florida! Get married there and stay!"

"I will!" Edward couldn't take this anymore.

"HEY!" He practically screamed at the both of us.

"DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"DAD! Cut it out!"

Edward got really pissed and left. Charlie and I were left alone, well in Charlie's mind we were. I knew that Edward was still around the house. Charlie looked over at me.

"Why do you want to get married so soon?"

"Because I know that Edward is the right one for me."

"How do you know?"

"I know because…" I couldn't think of a reason, but then the movie came back to me. "I think the right for me is someone I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. And I can imagine Edward and me together forever."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I do. And it doesn't matter what you say because I'm getting married to him whether you like it or not."

"I know you will. I guess if you put it like that then I have no other choice but to let you get married to him."

I go over to Charlie and hug him. "Thank you, Dad. It means a lot that you approve of him."

"I'm sure it does." He kissed my forehead. "But no children for a long time promise?"

"I promise." I don't even think we would be able to have children anyway. So that was an easy promise to keep.

I go outside and Edward is out there waiting for me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I say back. He holds his hands out my arms and pulls me forward. He starts kissing me. He moved from my lips to my neck and actually started nibbling. I laughed. I bent down some and kissed his lips. I got the same sensation I always felt. And I had to admit that I have never been happier in my entire life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it was a bit short. It was actually longer than I expected it to be. I had thought it would be like a page long, but I added some extra stuff. Well, that's it for Beach Trip! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm so sorry again it took so long to get these last two chapters out. And thank you for all the reviews! **

**Love,**

**Caity 3 **


End file.
